Wreck-It Ralph (character)
Ralph (full title referred to as Wreck-It Ralph) is the main character of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. He is the villain in the game Fix-It Felix Jr. (and the rival of its namesake) but wants to escape to become a hero somewhere else. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. Appearance Ralph is a towering giant. According to Ralph at the start of the movie, he is nine feet tall and he weighs 643 pounds. Ralph's most noticeable features are his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. Ralph's usual clothing are a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder and the strap on the left shoulder is broken, he also wears a large red plaid-patterned flannel shirt with ripped-off sleeves and it has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a turquoise blue undershirt under his flannel shirt. Biographies Wreck-It Ralph: Bad Guys Finish Last "Ralph is a heavy-handed wrecking riot with a heart. For 30 years—day in, day out—he's been doing his job as “The Bad Guy” in the arcade game Fix-it Felix Jr. But it's getting harder and harder to love his job when no one seems to like him for doing it. Suffering from a classic case of Bad-Guy fatigue and hungry for a little wreck-ognition, Ralph embarks on a wild adventure across an incredible arcade-game universe to prove that just because he's a Bad Guy, it doesn't mean he's a bad guy." "Wreck-It Ralph is a video game character, playing the role of the villain. After 30 years of playing the same role, Ralph felt it was time for a change. Ralph, along with many other video game villains, attends a council in a attempt to relieve the stress of being the villain of their respective game. Eventually, Ralph would travel to the Game Central Station, using the different portals to travel to various video game worlds. Throughout his adventure, he meets various characters, and accidentally unleashes an evil that can shut down the entire arcade, and the characters that inhabit it." Video Game Role In the fictional arcade game of Fix-It Felix Jr, Ralph is in rage of his forest home being destroyed by construction of a new apartment building. Ralph shouts out "I'm gonna wreck it!" and begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows. As Fix-It Felix comes in to save the day, Ralph throws down bricks at Felix. In the end of the game, the people who lived in the apartment would throw Ralph off the top of the building, having him unceremoniously fall into a pile of mud, while the tenats of the building presetn Fix-It Felix with a medal, thus ending the game. Memorable Quotes :"I'm gonna wreck it!" :"I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore!" :"I don't know. Why are ''you so freakishly annoying?"'' :"I love my momma!" :"When did video games become so violent and scary?!" Images Disney ralph.jpg|Ralph In His 3D Appearance Wreckitnow.jpg|An Early, Unused Design For Ralph (Notice The Red Hair, Blue Overalls, And Different Shirt) wreckit.jpg|Ralph (Pixelated) As He Appears In The Fix It Felix Jr. Game Sneak-peek-Wreck-It-Ralph-is-powering-up-FD1JT07K-x-large.jpg|Ralph Offering The Q-Bert Characters A Cherry In Game Central Station 060612-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Ralph At The Bad Anon Support Group zombie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters